User talk:The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User Friendly Expirence and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! About the Lookout Anime Yes, you can be in the story. Just tell me what character you want to be in it and tell me who would voice him if he were on the anime. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 19:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I asked who would voice/play Nikad on the show. For example, I got the guy who voiced Raditz to voice one of my characters. See what I mean now? Hi! I'm a bit new here, as on wikipedia itself. I'd just like to know what RP is? Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 23:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm a bit new here, as on wikipedia itself. I'd just like to know what RP is? Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 23:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. What do you think of Daemon Makyo? Is he good? Also, your Nikad is very cool. Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 15:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I can't add it, because of certain reasons. Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 21:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Your a admin? Oh what a joke, damn this is funny, Espically your grammar. This wiki became pathetic and takes no skill to rank up on....Nice Job Legacy and Kuzon...Lmfao! CertainlyNot Talk Seriously? Why would you come back to this wiki? And this wiki is just about to go back on its feet. You can leave this wiki for all I care. You were an abusive admin and threatened to ban everyone there. At least I'm a better admin then you'll ever be. And You're the one that messed up here. Not Kuzon and Zion. So STFU and GTFO. 16:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo! Next time fix the signaturee, so I shouldn't type it in link, it hurts!!! Jk Thanks bro! Mah talk, I'm more fair! :D Nikad Supreme SSJ3 I fixed up the color on the pic. I kept the colors the same and just filled in what you missed. Try to put your signature when you do this Mar-Mar. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 16:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC) RP Proof I won,--Love Vauban 22:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :D ---- Inactive much? I and everyone else has noticed you have not been active lately at all. I stopped going in chat, almost left the wiki a few days ago. Just asking if anything happened or why you are inactive. Nothing bad, just a question. Bye. - Hey bro! Hey, your back, a week before I returned and, as you know you inspired me to make pages over here, yeah, but I am banned, I wish you had rights to unban me. Love Vauban 13:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC) You know it ;�� �� ---- u r mad becuz i was back in exactly 10 mins like u told me. but when i return, both u and amir r gone and i ws like 'wtf' and all that sheet so yah - kuzonn-nord-lone-whatevr Bby I'll be back. Kuzon's back, so we can RP now. Chat If you can't say anything for whatever some reason in chat, then reply to this message. TY. -- TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 18:12, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Demotion War RP Either tonight or tomorrow night, plz come on so we can end this thing, since no one appears to have came on in weeks. TY. - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 20:00, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Come to infamous new age wiki whenever you get the chance. Leogian4511 (talk) 17:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC)leogian4511 I was washing dishes get ur ass back here. Leogian4511 (talk) 20:41, June 22, 2015 (UTC)leogian4511 Yo The other day, I think it was during people were RPing the Nihil thing, I asked if Nikad was the god of life, so I followed up by asking if Crusade, the Hero of Life, could be his subordinate or something. Why? Well I don't think many people make their character a subordinate of another user's character, so yeah. Fail Harder. (talk) 11:53, September 9, 2015 (UTC)JustMC Yooo I just wanna test out my new sig lol Hi Chat problems or? - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 01:18, September 23, 2015 (UTC)